a ruff encounter
by 9 tails prince
Summary: one shot and god damn it reviwe this


AN. hense this is my first story its gona be short but sweet. to start us off so youl under stand we are at a time in narutos story wher he trys to find saskay the 3rd time

as naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch he calided whith someone hitting the hard ground below his face went a deep red at realising his head was on somthing vary soft and yet firm he lloked up to see thew womans reaction was no diffrent then flusterd he scrambeld to his feet saying sorry over and over agen.  
he stood whating to be yeld at or hit but nothing of thee sort happend relaxing somwhat he looked over at her to see her sevrel more shades red then him woundering what was wroung he asked 'hey umm sorry for that but are you ok at his words she blinked.

( AN. the cause for her blusshing madly was the feeling of narutos chakra to her it makes her horny)

sense she dident anser he grabed her by the shoulders picking her her his touch was simpaly her composyer she said ;wh-who are yo-you blinking naruto said ;my names naruto you she responded whith m- my names karin

well karin why are you out hear on youre own

her eyes flased to sadness and then back to normel she turnd and said my tememates abandend me whith nothing but sadness in her tone whith her back still turnd to him he notticed a wet spot in her shourts hopping his gusse was right he walked up behind her and said

i know what will make you feel better tell me if im doing good He quickly began planting light kisses on her neck above her high collar before nibbling on her earlobe. Meanwhile he pulled her towards him resting her ass against his crouch where he began grinding his cock into her. As she began matching his actions, he moved one hand from her hip to her breast where he fondled her through her shirt while his other hand traced over her belly-button as it passed over the exposed skin on its way south.  
Seeing Karin biting her lip to prevent from moaning he asked, How am I doing so far Still trying to keep up her harsher persona Karin nevertheless admitted, N-not bad.  
Naruto chuckled, the vibrations passing through his chest and into her as he said, You're right, I can do better.  
B-better, Karin said surprised since despite her words she was having a hard time remembering ever feeling so good.  
Naruto didn't respond with words instead he snapped open the button on the shorts she wore and finding she wasn't wearing panties, his hand quickly dove in past her shaved mound to her drenched lips which he began to massage. Ahh, Karin moaned as her head shot back to rest on his shoulder as she stared up at the sky.  
That's better, Naruto said whispering into her ear, Don't you agree Karin didn't respond in part due to his sliding a finger inside her at that moment and as she began moaning due to his ministrations he moved the hand on her breast to her hips pushing her shorts down. Once gravity dropped them to the ground, he used the hand to free his cock from its confines. He then lifted her right leg in the air and removing the hand working over her pussy held it up showing her how wet she was.  
Placing his cock up against her entrance he asked, Now do you want to be impaled on my sword You should know you will tell me where Sasuke is afterwards.  
y- es Pardon, I couldn't quite make you out. What was that yes, she responded to his teasing although with still only a whisper.  
Sorry, how about one more time with some real desire behind it Yes! Please I want you to fuck me. I'll tell you what you want just please fuck me.  
Naruto smiled before plunging forward but to his and especially Karin's surprise he tore through her hymen pulling a pained yell from her throat. Naruto dropped her leg causing Karin to drop forward her glasses falling from her shirt to the ground and bending down to look, she saw the blood leaking from where Naruto had taken her virginaty he felt bad about casing her pain said sympathetically, Karin I'm sorry.  
Looking over her shoulder she could see his blue eyes watching her sadly, but to her surprise all Karin felt was an emotional distancing towards her previous crush as she focused on the handsome blonds' face. Naruto began to pull out but whether to end their encounter or to continue she didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted to feel needed and therefore said, Don't stop please.  
Pushing forward in reply to her request, he caused her to moan as he pulled her torso back up against his chest as he slowly fucked her while they stood in the clearing. No longer teasing her, he spoke earnestly as he said, Don't worry Karin. You're mine now and I'll take care of all your needs.  
Karin couldn't detect a falsehood in what he said and seeing only kindness in his blue eyes nodded her head before locking her lips to his. As they kissed Naruto began fondling her breasts through her shirt again, but wanting to feel them without the cloth barrier began to unbutton her shirt. Panicked Karin broke the kiss as her hands moved to her chest in order to cover it as she said, No! Don't.  
Naruto paused in his efforts to please her saying softly, It's alright I just want to see all of you.  
Mindful of the many bite marks on her skin which was why she covered so much of it she said looking away, N-no, you don't.  
Naruto was confused until he noticed something under the high collar of her shirt. Moving it aside he exposed a bite mark. Karin realizing what he had seen removed her hands allowing her shirt to open and showed her chest was covered in them. To her surprise Naruto didn't pull back in revulsion instead he began running his finger over one of the marks on her chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder asking, What are these My chakra has the ability to heal others if they suck it out, but doing so leaves these hideous marks on my skin.  
Hideous, Naruto replied and shocking her placed a kiss against the one on her neck. They aren't hideous; no they show just how beautiful you really are.  
Karin's head spun almost completely around as she tried to look into his eyes to see if he was mocking her. Instead all she saw was honest sincerity as he explained himself saying, Karin, I'm sure there are plenty of people who knowing they could save a life but be marked by it would choose to keep that ability to themselves. Grabbing both of her legs he lifted her off the ground as he once more began pumping into her from behind as he added, You truly are a gorgeous creature.  
Oh Kami, she moaned as Naruto began sliding her up and down his cock. As she moaned contently feeling as if her body had been crafted solely to accommodate the large piece of meat currently plunging in and out of her, Karin couldn't believe how it seemed as if the center of her whole universe shifted from the Uchiha who had abandoned her to the powerful blond whose arms she was now in. And shifted it did as she'd tell him everything he wanted all she'd ask in return was that he'd never let her go.  
Once more looking over her shoulder to stare into his eyes she tried to convey her desire through her own. To her amazement it seemed that Naruto received her silent message as he nodded slightly causing her to seek out his mouth and upon finding it began kissing him. The kiss ended as Naruto's cock began hitting up against the entrance of her womb causing her to convulse around it. The kiss's ending also highlighted the fact that she was near her end which she announced as she began chanting, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm Cummmiinnngggg!  
Me too! Naruto shouted in unison with her as he began filling Karin's womb with his seed.  
Karin was no stranger to experiencing an orgasm as she had indulged herself frequently in the art of self-pleasure while entertaining fantasies of Sasuke. However, just like her genjutsu orgasm at the Uchiha's hands, they had been rather weak in comparison to the pleasure that was currently coursing through her body, a fact that was highlighted as she began squirting something that had never happened to her.  
As Karin's orgasm died down Naruto felt her go slack in his arms as she passed out. Gently setting her down he too sat himself down to rest


End file.
